


Taste

by pucketttmadej



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lip Balm, Stealing Kisses, dense Audrey, friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucketttmadej/pseuds/pucketttmadej
Summary: Audrey likes the taste of Noah’s lip balm so she steals kisses from him, thinking it was platonic but Noah likes her





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy ily enjoy

It was like any other day, Audrey walked to her best (and just) friend Noah’s house so she could be driven to school since her dad forced her keys out of her hand. When she arrived she saw Noah standing in the driveway waiting for her, as if he was expecting her, maybe he was but she’d had no idea how considering Howard took her keys away a mere eight hours ago, and he took her phone so she’d had no contact with Noah whatsoever since they left school yesterday afternoon, all this just for one video. Noah was applying some kind of lip balm, as she stepped closer, Audrey noticed it was strawberry flavored, her favorite.

…~~+~~+~~…

“Dude can I borrow that?”  
“No! This is my own chap stick! Get your own!” Noah spoke for the first time this morning.  
“But my lips are super chapped and strawberry is my favorite! You know that!” I retort.  
“I know but does it look like I care?” Noah has a smirk plastered on his face.  
I decide to play with him and see how long he can take it.  
“Come on, Foster, don’t make me do this the hard way.” I give him a playful smile, meanwhile, he gives me a confused look, but it soon turns to a slight smirk as he asks  
“Oh yeah? Ok, what’s the hard way?”  
“I’m gonna have to take it off your lips.”  
“Oh..” he says calmly but then he realizes what I meant and goes “Oh!”  
I laugh at his delayed reaction, as he internally starts to freak himself out.  
“Y-you’re gonna kiss me?!”  
“Yeah...unless you hand over the lip balm.” I say firmly.  
“No! This is mine, Audrey, you can’t have it!” He says as he applies another coat.  
I groan dramatically. “You’re really gonna make me kiss you?” I say sarcastically.  
“No, I can give you five bucks when we stop at the gas station so you can buy your own.”  
“But we’re late today!” I sigh dramatically. “Guess my only hope is to kiss you.”  
“Guess so.” Noah says under his breath.  
I take him by both of his cheeks and place my lips on his, I kiss him just long enough for me to get a taste of his lip balm.  
“Strawberry. Delicious.” I say, licking my lips.  
“Uh- um get in the box we gotta go.” Noah says, desperately trying to forget or move on from what just happened.

~~++…+~~…~~

I was grabbing stuff from my locker when I see Audrey approach, my heart immediately clenches, that kiss earlier, I don’t know why she kissed me but I do know that I’m in love with her.  
“Hey, Foster!” Audrey chirps before crouching down to access her locker.  
“Uh...hey…...Audrey….” I reply as I fumble with the lock, not being able to focus on imputing the combination.  
“Thanks for...letting me borrow your lip balm this morning.”  
“I didn’t…” I mutter, but alas she hears me.  
“I know...are you ok, dude?”  
No.  
I thought about saying ‘why would I be?! You kissed me!’ but I decide against it. I don’t wanna make a scene.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, Aud. No need to worry.”  
Please don’t kiss me again it’s killing me slowly.  
She pulls a mischievous smile and says “So, Foster, my lips are….chapped.”  
Oh no please, Audrey, don’t.  
She takes me by the face and gently presses her lips against mine, it’s a soft kiss. My best friend (whom I’m in love with) is kissing me, for chap stick, and it’s taking everything I have not to kiss her back. About a couple seconds in, she pulls back.  
“Thanks, Foster.” She winks and walks away.  
As Brooke spies us pulling away from how close we were, she scurries up to me.  
“What was that?!” She half-whispers to me.  
I decide to play it cool.  
“Nothing, what was that? That was Audrey.”  
“She kissed you! I didn’t get the memo that best friends kissed each other!”  
“It was nothing, I have some lip balm in her favorite flavor but I won’t let her borrow it.” I explain calmly.  
“So she kisses you to get it off your lips.” Brooke finishes for me.  
“Yeah and it’s killing me slowly.”  
“So….why not just, ya know, ask her to stop?”  
“Well…” I trail off.  
“Well?”  
“Maybe I don’t want to scare her off...cus….I like her.”  
“Whoa….you like..Audrey? Go for it.” Brooke says enthusiastically.  
“It’s not that simple, if she doesn’t feel the same, I lose my best friend.” I say, packing my backpack and I walk away.

~~…+…~~…+…+~

I walk to the box to wait for Noah to arrive, I go to reach for my phone but quickly remember, dad took it. So I just stand there and wait.  
“Hey.” Noah says awkwardly as he approaches.  
“Hey, Noah, what’s up?”  
“Not uh not much, you?”  
“I need a ride home, remember? Dad took my keys.” I reminded Noah.  
“Oh yeah, get in, I’ll take you over to yours, k?”  
“Yeah.”  
And with that I hopped into the box and plugged in my aux cord.  
“Anything in particular you wanna listen to?”  
Noah just hums in response, something was up with him, he was never like this.  
“Hey, Noah, are you sure you’re ok? Please tell me if something’s up.” I speak my words soft.  
That’s when Noah smacks the steering wheel and pulls off to the side of the road.  
“Noah! What is wrong? Tell me.” I tell him, but it’s really more of a demand.  
Noah just shakes his head and scoffs.  
“Are you really that dense?”  
I give Noah a confused look, I had no idea what he was talking about. How was I being dense?  
He scoffs, yet again.  
“You keep kissing me and I hate it, it’s killing me.”  
“What? Noah, why? I used to kiss you all the time?”  
“I wasn’t in love with you back then!” He yells.  
“You’re...in love with me?”  
“Yeah! I am! Every time you kiss me, it takes everything I have not to kiss you back!”  
I look at Noah, look at everything he is and decide he’s the best thing that ever happened to me and I liked, no, loved him too. So I take him by the face, climb into his lap, and before I can do anything his lips crash into mine.  
After a minute, we both pull away and I climb back into the passenger seat.  
“I’m in love with you and I’m sorry.” Noah manages to breathe out.  
“Noah it’s ok, it is, I love you too, Foster.”


End file.
